My Inner Self
by SilverstarNaby
Summary: Kagura, the wind user who craves freedom, but her weaknesses hold her down, controlled by an evil hanyou, defeated by a hanyou, Kagura is no where near the most powerful, So what happens when she finds power..... A SessKagura fic
1. The Voice

**Disclaimer**: Nope Inuyasha isn't mine 

With the days passing idly by, Kagura couldn't help but feel uneasy, not because of the obvious boredom, but because a nagging feeling suggested that this was the just the calm before the storm. Sitting on her feather she contemplated what she was going to do next, even then trying not to think of anything involving Naraku

_Uh shit!! His ugly face again, _She tried to calm down as a shiver went down her spine; _think nice thoughts, hmm...silver hair, amber eyes, tall and. Damn!! Not him. I am not a silly little girl falling for a...a...THE only good looking guy I have seen so far._

"Kagura" said a calm voice behind her.

"What the..." she hadn't felt the presence of the owner and still couldn't. "Sesshoumaru, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company" answered Kagura in her usual sarcastic tone. _I still can't feel his presence, is he an illusion? _Usually Kagura wouldn't have hesitated to slice the illusion and the illusionist with her wind blades, but the supposed illusion being Sesshoumaru, kept her from taking any action._ If Sesshoumaru were real what would he do_?

"What do you want?" she said a bit more seriously. When Sesshoumaru didn't make a move she flew closer to him to see if he was actually real. She still couldn't detect any youki or smell his unique smell. Bringing out her fan, she directed the wind all around her to reach her so she could get a whiff of whatever demon-illusionist that was responsible for Sesshoumaru's appearance. _His appearance flawless as usual, hmm...no youkai around, what's going on? _Jumping off her feather, she stared at Sesshoumaru waiting for him to say something; on not getting a response she walked closer and closer to him as his eyes watched her with slight interest. _Illusion or not, I need some entertainment. _"Sesshoumaru say something" she said the moment she was just too close for comfort. Again no answer. Deciding on her next action she reached out and touched his lips, staring at his eyes which didn't flinch at her touch "Hmm wish you were real"_ On second thought I wouldn't do this if he was real would I._

"Who said I wasn't real?" shocked and embarrassed, Kagura immediately let go of him and backed away to make space between them not noticing the fact that he read her mind.

"But... but..." she spluttered, trying to get herself composed, but her heart, beating in Naraku's Jar, was way too fast for comfort.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru calm as ever, quirked an eyebrow at her, noticing her blush. "Such emotions aren't fitting for a demon, you do know that?"

The voice was that of a woman not Sesshoumaru's and he dissolved into thin air. "He wasn't real?" Kagura couldn't help feel disappointed by this and then intimidated by the youki surrounding her, the youki that she had so far failed to notice. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked putting all her effort in at trying to sound like her usual self. "Why don't u recognize me? I've known you all your life," said the smug voice.

Kagura couldn't hide her surprise at those words and waved her fan gently to locate the intruding voice. There was no one around, no youkai or human for about 3 miles radius. With a puzzled frown she asked, "Where are you?"

"Why can't u guess?" said the voice with mock girly innocence.

"What kind of a demon are you? If you are some fucking moth demon or a stupid tanuki I will separate your head from your body if you don't show yourself right now"

"As I am none of those I will not" This time Kagura noticed a certain difference in the way that the woman was speaking, just to be sure she spoke up one more time "So you know me?"

"Yes and can you guess who I am?" And Kagura was sure her ear was not deceiving her this time. Her ears weren't even responsible for hearing the woman....

"Yes I figured it out"

"Who am I then?"

"Me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so that's it for chapter 1. What did you think? R&R please. This is my first ever fanfic so please tell me what I can do to improve this.


	2. The Fight

"Kagura" said the drawling voice of the purple haired little boy, "where did you go off to?"

"Aaaaaah" screamed the wind user clutching her chest in pain and immediately mounting on her feather to reach Hakudoushi. "I am coming" muttered Kagura hoping the bastard Naraku would loosen his grip on her heart.

"So you are hiding a youkai are you?" sneered the ever annoying brat.

"What?" said Kagura, puzzled.

"Don't play games with me I can sense extra youki...where is it coming from.. _Hmm lets see..._ Oh so you have gained new powers eh?" Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow at her. Before she could reply she noticed that Hakudoushi was seemingly mentally conversing with someone, which could only be Naraku.

"Kagura... I have a mission for you", smirking he continued, "Go kill Inuyasha"

xxxxxxxx

"Kagomeeeeeee!!!!"

"Osuwari!" THUMP....

"You bitch...."

"Inuyasha!!! How many times do I have to tell you, leave Shippo alone" spoke the frustrated girl.

"Bitch"

"OSUWARI!!"

The taijiya and the monk meanwhile were looking on with a knowing expression. "Houshi-sama, did you do feel something?" asked the woman in the taijiya uniform.

"Hmm, youki, strong one, but there's something familiar about it but I can't seem to place it..." muttered the slightly puzzled monk.

"Hey what are you sitting around for, there are youkai nearby," said the monk who was actually sitting and chatting just a moment ago.

"Naraku.... No I smell Kagura but it seems she brought company" said the hanyou sniffing the air.

"Come out you bitch" snarled Inuyasha.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha" mocked Kagura "I was just too caught up in watching you roll over at that girls command.

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed the sword at his side. "You know your wind cannot stop my Cutting wind, Why are you here?"

"Simple, Naraku's orders" with that she lifted her fan to send wind blades instead a thought hit her and she changed the direction of her hand and brought it down in a zigzag motion.

Inuyasha stood in a defense stance not knowing what move she was using. Sensing wind blades coming his way he lifted his sword to block, but gasped as several hit him from the back with more intensity than he had ever felt from Kagura's attacks before. "What the" before he could say another word...Kagura lifted her empty left hand and moved her fingers as if she was crushing something.

Inuyasha grunted in pain as a great force of air squeezed at him from all sides leaving him out of breath.

"Inuyasha" came the concerned voice of Kagome; She mounted an arrow on her bow and prepared to fire.

"Wait Kagome" Inuyasha screamed. He put pressure on the wind barrier to break free, sensing this Kagura fisted her hand even tighter, '_so playing villain is not so bad, but 'kill' him...Naraku you bastard...'_

"I can do this, you bitch I am going to slit you in half as soon as I get free"

"Hmph, as if" sneered Kagura, '_attack the girl, attack the girl' _came the voice of the woman that Kagura understood to be the source behind her new powers "What? Why?"

"She is talking to herself," muttered Shippo.

With a roar Inuyasha freed himself from Kagura's grasp as she loosened her hold because of her distraction. Without losing a second...he brought down Tessaiga "Kaze-no-KIZU" ...

"What the hell ..." he said startled at the result

"Did you forget?" Kagura said in a haughty voice "That I control the winds"

This startled everyone at the clearing except Kagura of course; Kagome finally spoke up "But then Inuyasha can use Kaze no kizu whenever and wherever he wants, he overcame your powers months ago"

Well now" paused Kagura to make her sound even haughtier "I... Overcame him"

"How..." muttered Kagome as Inuyasha looked carefully at her and sniffed the air once more, realizing the youki that he felt from some other youkai was really Kagura's, "fuujin no mai" Kagura's wind blades this time were directed at Kagome who was shocked at the sudden attack, "Kagome" shouted Inuyasha as he shoved her away from the blades

He retorted "Bitch, What if I can't use the Cutting wind, I'll slice you up anyway" he moved forward with tessaiga over his head and brought it down sharply on Kagura, who was caught unawares received full blow from the sword...

"You killed her..." breathed Kagome in horror


	3. Powers

Kagura was shocked to see Tessaiga coming straight at her and the last thing she remembered before cold steel came in contact with her was that woman's voice saying _'Attack the _girl' and another accusing it of her coming death. As the fang neared her being, she felt herself separate even before it touched her, she couldn't tell whether this was the powerful force of the blade or her imagination. Suddenly all went black.

Inuyasha was smirking as his sword cut through Kagura even though something felt wrong. When no blood came out of Kagura's body and it just divided and disappeared he stood there for a sec wondering what just happened.

Confused Kagura blinked twice "Inuyasha behind you" came the miko's voice; Kagura realized where she was as her eyes finally took in the hanyou's red kimono. What she herself did next, surprised her even more.

As if on instinct she positioned her palms in parallel as if she was going to push Inuyasha and she did, but the push did not touch Inuyasha, for her action caused Inuyasha to stumble forward and clutch his chest as if...

_'I am controlling the air inside him, HOW??_' what disturbed her even more was the fact that she wasn't really controlling herself and somehow she didn't want to, even though she had full consciousness It was as if her body knew herself better than her mind_. Who is controlling me... Naraku has my heart but he has no control over the rest of my body, then how is... "_Inuyasha" screamed the girl behind her, _Somehow this...This...its not... it isn't. "_I'll spare you for now"

Kagura let herself release Inuyasha as she reached up to her hair bun to get her feather_, 'What the hell!!' _noticing the feather on the other side of Inuyasha Kagura cursed loudly,

"You aren't going anywhere," screamed the furious hanyou who was greatly pissed because he missed before. He hacked at her again and again in his usual hot-headedness and Kagura this time was surprised at how easily she evaded every move_. 'I am as light as a feather!' _It was that she realized what that meant and smirked...

"Wait till I hack your head off ... that would wipe that damned smirk off of your face". Inuyasha had felt extremely guilty moments ago when he had thought he had killed Kagura somehow he had never wanted to fully kill the wind-witch because she did do them some favors indirectly, the concealment of his human transformation day being the main. So Inuyasha as usual was hiding his emotions by threatening his opponent and wondering about her powers "Kagome, is she using shikon shards?"

"Umm..." Kagome squinted her eyes while looking at Kagura "No, she isn't using anything, not even her fan"

Shocked Kagura realized her hands were empty; so far she had failed to notice its absence in the shock of her newfound powers. She waved her right index finger in a circle without meaning to.... while dodging Inuyasha's swipes... the next moment she saw her fan coming towards her... '_Interesting... I could do the same with the feather, or should I perhaps just show them...' _Deciding that she had revealed enough of her new powers to the Inuyasha gang she did the same circling motion with her left hand finger and willed her feather to come to her.

"I'll deal with you later" whispered Kagura as she floated high up out of reach, she used her new found wind powers to send her hushed voice to the ears of her audience below, just to show off.

* * *

Ok thats it for now... I expect some reviews.. flames too or whatever. I just wanna know if my story sucks or not. And thanx a lot to the people who reviewed. 


	4. Too much revelation

While Kagura was flying on her feather she was hoping that no one other than her opponents had seen her new powers, but unluckily for her a very unwanted pair of eyes were watching her fight, and their owner was...

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," exclaimed the toad-youkai with much excitement as he bounded towards his master sitting by a tree stump. He looked up, with his usual emotionless face. "I am so happy you are back my lord" Jaken said as he came up to Sesshoumaru, "It seems Naraku has made his next move, I've seen it myself, I smelled Naraku in the air and went to investigate thus bringing you adequate news of his plans" he said this all really quickly missing out the part about how he went to steal Tessaiga from Inuyasha again at Sesshoumaru's absence and just accidentally saw Kagura fighting.

Sesshoumaru stood up "But first, tell me..." came his calm voice with a hint of malice "why Rin was left alone?"

"Oh ....I... I"

"Sesshoumaru" came the voice of the wind user... and the taiyoukai looked up "what are you doing so near..." she stopped mid sentence in annoyance as she spotted Sesshoumaru turning his back on her and walking away…but her coming angry retort was cut short by the toad who was now sporting lumps on his head "Kagura you bitch, what are you doing in my Lords presence without..." BAM! BAM! Two more lumps were added by the now annoyed inu-youkai who had stopped in his tracks when he noticed the lingering toad. Turning his back on Kagura too, the toad said, "I am ever so sorry mi-lord, please forgive me, I didn't mean to look"

Kagura who was now as confused as ever was looking around at what the youkais were avoiding looking at ...that's when she noticed...

XXXXXX

Inuyasha's hot headedness wasn't the only reason he was swinging his sword around so much. Apparently when Kagura was almost sliced by tessaiga not all of her appeared behind Inuyasha, this namely being her clothes, which were undoubtedly not really a part of her, was sliced by tessaiga. To keep his eyes of the woman he tried his best to concentrate on his swings while the eerie feeling of flame vibes coming out of a certain miko was almost scaring the shit out of him...

XXXXXX

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" the wind user couldn't stop herself from screaming as she noticed naked self, how she hadn't noticed this before was completely baffling. But her immediate concern was to get some clothes on and hide the bright red face she was sporting. Without a word she flew away from the clearing as fast as she could.

When she left the toad youkai turned to his master and reported what had happened with Inuyasha and Kagura. ".... cut through her with tessaiga destroying her clothes and then she appeared behind the hanyou and..."

"You saw what happened next?" asked Sesshoumaru in a deadlier voice than usual

"Of course she seemed to control wind in Inuyasha's..." started the toad but was unable to finish his sentence as he too busy flying through the air due to a hard kick.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha was vaguely aware of a very familiar vibe coming from the taijiya, though her vibes were directed at...

"Houshi-sama" said the angry, red-faced Sango, she had Hiraikotsu in her hand which at the moment came in contact with the head of the perverted houshi who had had his mouth open from the moment Kagura lost her clothes and even now… minutes after her departure.

"Oh Sango" said the monk as he snapped out of his 'trance' "you are the only woman that will satisfy my lust for woman, so come to me and cure by …" the rest of his words were forgotten as he was hit again and again by the over-sized boomerang.

"Inuyasha, what do you think has happened?" Kagome asked while looking at the fighting couple.

"Kagura's youki was extremely powerful, from what I saw; but her smell it wasn't fully like herself"

"What do you mean?" said the monk who was sporting several lumps on his head.

"It has a familiar smell to it, but I can't quite place it."

"She had another youkai's smell on her?"

"No and ...yes…I can't decide whether it smelt youkai or not, but don't worry the next time I see her I will make her spill her secret."

"Could this have something to do with Naraku?" Shippo asked who by now was feeling a little bit left out"

"It is possible, but why would he give Kagura this much power, knowing she isn't a trustworthy servant?" Miroku replied

"Its all part of Naraku's plan" said Inuyasha without a second thought.

"Naraku likes to play with people's mind he probably got wind of Kagura's disloyalty and he is plotting something to justly punish her and secure the Shikon shards, as it seems."

"Yeah you're right… why else would Naraku send Kagura to us after not doing so for so long?" 


	5. Moon that shines

Kagura still had hints of red adorning her cheeks as she flew, pondering on recent events. She stopped over a human village and prepared to land... she stopped when she realized she couldn't show up naked in front of humans. _"This is just GREAT!!' _

She sat for about a minute until she had an idea…she brought out her fan, swished it at the store that had made her kimonos. She watched with amusement as several kimonos flew out of the store surprising the villagers who now wore a very puzzled and amazed look.

Kagura caught the pile of kimonos as it reached her. She started sorting through them until she found one resembling the one she usually wore and then swished her fan once more to return the clothes to the village... silently laughing at how baffled the villagers looked who were at seeing a woman on a feather causing clothes to fly. The owner of the store however was shaking her fist in anger for the loss of one her merchandise. She would have paid but noticing the archers gathering she changed her mind _Humans aren't worth the time... _she thought as she left.

_Naraku probably saw the fight, he knows about my new powers_. She started to wonder whether the powers were given to her by Naraku, but she shoved the thought away, hoping this was all her. Her rebel self was also hoping she had become powerful enough to face Naraku. However, a thought always destroyed her hopes… _He would crush my heart before I can say 'die!!!' _

"I heard you got new powers" came a voice intruding her thoughts.

_Phew good thing I dressed up quickly. _"Sesshoumaru" called out the wind user "Oh I am so pleased you care" she said in mock pleasure while dismounting from her feather.

"Do you realize you smell of another being?" the demon said without emotion. Though Kagura was half listening as she watched the moonlight illuminating his sharp, golden eyes. It was hard to resist the little girlish fantasy starting to form as she watched him.

"Wha...what do you mean?" inquired Kagura who realized that Sesshoumaru had asked her a question.

"Normally you smell of Naraku and … you...but now I sense something else that is mingled with you scent" said Sesshoumaru showing slight interest.

Speechless Kagura just stared... _how can I... how can I have some other scent all of a sudden, _a small part of her also noted that Sesshoumaru had said she had her own smell, this though not very important, pleased her since everyone said she had Naraku's scent. A smile spread across her face but she immediately hid it knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"You smile... does that mean you know who this is?" asked Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow

"Why do you care, after all I am no concern of yours" she said repeating the words Sesshoumaru had used when she had asked for his help to kill Naraku.

"You do realize though, that you are in the Western lands. And I must keep track of the dangers that other demons of power pose to my territory."

A bit disappointed though again pleased at the hidden compliment (or so she chose to believe) about her being a demon of power. "But surely, don't you mean you track and kill these demons... of power?" said Kagura stressing the word kill.

"Yes... if needed" Sesshoumaru added as an afterthought.

Kagura started to reply but he interrupted "Who is it?"

"Who?" Kagura started but on realizing what he meant she said "Oh no I don't know who or what's inside me"

"You will fight me, for this Sesshoumaru wants to know how strong you have become,"

"No" said Kagura startled at this words. She had never actually fought the taiyoukai and had intention of doing so in the future. Unlike some bizarre youkai or rather resurrected human she had heard of, she didn't enjoy hurting her objects of affection. More importantly she was afraid of getting hurt herself, knowing full well the skill the taiyoukai commanded. Hoping her rejection would be enough she continued, "I don't want to fight you"

Sesshoumaru just glared threateningly and said

"Who said you had a choice"


	6. Unwanted but Unavoidable

**Spoiler WARNING: I dedicate this chapter to Kagura, **as some of you already know that she had just died in chapter 374. :((. She was one of my favorite characters and I really hated to see her die. Though in the end I knew Sesshoumaru had feelings for her.

On a lighter note, thanks to the people who reviewed though the reviews are scarce.... only 3 but anyway I will continue only for you guys. Though, I might suddenly have a writer's block seeing as Kagura has died an all.

* * *

All she could think of at the moment was that: getting sliced was completely out of the question. Not that she was afraid to die in the attractive lord's hand, but that she didn't want to lose her new kimono and stand there naked in front of him again.

The fight went on with Sesshoumaru using his poison whip as his only weapon, so far he hadn't needed to use his evil sword. Kagura wasn't proving to be weak but wasn't proving to be strong either, she was just defending and dodging all of the attacks, not once did she fight back.

"Do you think to dodge all day?" asked Sesshoumaru while slashing at her with his poison claws.

"Well, you know what!! I just don't want to fight you... is that so hard to understand." said the wind user forcefully her voice brimming with her usual attitude as she rolled dashed back, jumped and landed behind him.

"You are the first youkai I have met who refuses to fight back" he said dully, "Are you still hoping I might help you with Naraku?" he asked skeptically and unsheathed toukijin.

"I've had it with you, you pompous bastard! I don't expect any help from you or anyone" she said scathingly. Her eyes narrowing as she noticed the sword in the tall youkai's hands. Some part of her was screaming out at the face of this latest threat, urging her to go on full attack mode. She tried to ignore it but it kept coming. She reasoned that Sesshoumaru merely wanted to test her powers and that was all, she didn't want to believe he really wanted to harm her _'So why not show him my powers then' _That did make sense though the greater part of her was more afraid of hurting the dog-youkai however absurd that sounded.

The dog-youkai in question had not moved from his spot and at the moment was eyeing her with an expression of slight interest. "You are immersed in thought," he stated "What could be so important to make you forget that your life depends upon the outcome of this fight?"

"What?" she asked now surprise showing all over her face.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised at her expression though he hid it quite well, "So, you thought you could defeat this Sesshoumaru and walk away unscathed?" he asked skeptically while questioning his own words, since Kagura's present actions did not quite justify his accusation as she had so far been on the defensive.

"You stupid bast..." she started but stopped as her frustrated self reasoned that the explanation of her previous reaction would take too much energy and that particular youkai wasn't worth the trouble. All the time she had been thinking, that annoying warning voice in her head had got louder and louder and she finally gave in "Fine...you want a fight, then you will get a fight,"

With that she flew about ten feet off the ground, flipped in mid air and moved forward and down so she came into sparring distance of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru who had seen her coming blocked expecting a physical blow but she dissolve the moment she reached him.

Surprised for a moment he let his guard down and felt two hands on his shoulders; Kagura was standing on her hands on his shoulder feet in the air, the next moment she pushed herself forward feet first very fast so that they switched positions and Kagura was falling backwards at the weight but she let go of the lord's shoulder and he went sprawling towards the nearest tree, though he turned in mid air to plant his feet on the tree trunk instead of his head and with sword in hand, pushed himself towards the smirking wind sorceress who was wondering at her physical strength.

Kagura's warning voice shouted "TELEPORT! TELEPORT!! TELEPORT!!!" And that's what she exactly did, as an evil sword cut through the empty space that was previously Kagura. The moment she materialized she swished her hand at the dog youkai in front of her with fingers spread to the fullest making the wind concentrate on five points, each forming a very sharp pointed red stakes which seemed to be almost solid. They sped at the youkai at an inhuman speed while spinning like an extra fast electric drill.

Four disappeared on the way and came at the unsuspecting dog youkai from all sides exactly at the same time.... 


	7. Waxing and waning

I'm feeling very mushy at the moment and donno if I can properly do the fight sequences. Forgive me if it turns out bad...this too is dedicated to Kagura well now that I think of it the whole story is dedicated to her anyway.

* * *

All through her recent fights Kagura had been doing exactly what her instincts told her to do without realizing what her actions would cause... each time a new move unfurled she was as surprised as the opponent, though the thrill of the fight was enough to hide it. A very curious part of her was wondering what she would call all of these new moves that she seemed to be making every second. Her reservations about the fight and her concern about the youkai-lord had been pushed to the back of her mind. All she knew was that she was fighting and she had to win.

Sesshoumaru sensed rather than saw four of the strange red objects vanish and position themselves all around him, he immediately brought his sword up turned it horizontally. Before the stakes could hit him he was engulfed in a blue light and the stakes dissolved on contact.

"Oh such a powerful move against my itty-witty little attack" taunted Kagura earning for herself a cold glare from the stoic man.

Sesshoumaru brought toukijin over his head and brought it down releasing a torrent of blue energy at Kagura. The attack was too fast for her to evade and she didn't think of teleporting fast enough so she crossed her arms on her chest, realizing what she was doing and also surprised at her sudden realization too, so she muttered "Wind Shield" satisfying a small part of her curious self. Immediately wind formed a round ball around her and completely blocked the impact of toukijin's attack_. How can just pure wind stop that thing_? She asked herself. But unfortunately there was no one to answer her question. While the residue of Toukijin's attack vanished... Kagura decided to try the moves she already knew. She quickly positioned her hand, palms forward and pushed in Sesshoumaru's direction.

She smirked as she noticed the youkai lord take a step back, though there was no other sign of the effect of her attack. He glared at her and with a little bit extra effort than usual slashed toukijin through the air sending another attack at her. Kagura, of course, was annoyed that she had to stop controlling the air inside Sesshoumaru to block his attack. She thought to try that crushing move she used against Inuyasha, but thought better of it since Inuyasha bettered it and of course the full-youkai version would do the same just as easily.

Her instincts somehow weren't working very well now, and she was wondering if she had run out of new moves. Pissed at how useless her attacks had been so far, she decided that she needed more attacks rather than all the sissy dissolving into air and teleporting things.

While dodging some more of Sesshoumaru's attacks, she decided to use the crushing move anyway and muttered "Wind...uh...crush" unsure of how it sounded_. 'Doesn't sound right… who cares anyway!'_ this time though that woman's voice interrupted her thoughts _'It's called Wind Bane, you foolish girl, and it has far more power than you think'_ startled at hearing the woman's voice again she forgot to dodge an oncoming attack of toukijin, and this time the sword went right through her just like Tessaiga.

Realizing what had happened Kagura found herself rooted to the spot as she dissolved and reformed again... though changed in the way that: her face was bright red with anger and humiliation. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!" screamed the embarrassed youkai, who was really pissed by now at having to be seen naked by so many people in the same day.

Sesshoumaru, who had been standing merely inches away from her, could not turn around in time, so he got a full view of the naked woman and a very big headache as she screamed in indignation, damaging his extra sensitive ears. Without a word he turned around, he thought of giving her his coat as he was guilty of disrobing a lady, but realized that he would have to take off his armor which was too much work and would also further embarrass Kagura.

Fuming Kagura flew away without bothering to use her feather, thoroughly cursing the dog-youkai and all his family.


	8. Passing wind

Hey people sorry for delaying, I was actually away on vacation in Milan. Well anyway thanx for the reviews and here's the next chap.

* * *

As the night wore on, Inuyasha and his companions stopped at a forest clearing to set up camp, not too far from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree stump barely listening to the ongoing conversation.

"Shippo, this is for you" Kagome said with a smile, handing the fox youkai a paper plane.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Its a plane" she stated and immediately realized that she would have problems explaining the child about something that doesn't exist in his time. "Look" she said quickly avoiding any more questions "You thrust it forward in the air and the wind keeps it afloat for a bit" when she performed this action, she and the child was disappointed to see the plane only land face first on the ground. "Huh??"

"Kagome-sama, I think there is nothing wrong with you contraption" spoke up the houshi who had been watching the plane with interest. "It seems that we have no wind today"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Look around," he said waving a hand around to emphasize his words.

Indeed every bit of their surroundings was very still. No leaves rustled, no grass swayed, nothing. It was as if the wind was completely still.

Inuyasha who had heard Miroku's comment sniffed the air suspiciously. "I don't smell nothing," he muttered, noticing something else he sniffed again turning his head this way and that, "Oi, I can smell old smells of you guys here," he said worriedly

"What?" asked his confused companions in unison.

"I smell you from when you were last here at this spot" he said pointing downwards, I am not getting your smell from where you are" he said pissed at having to explain so much.

"I see, I think is it because of the wind, if the air is completely still, then the smell of things won't reach your nose" said Miroku worriedly "To me this still wind seems unnatural."

"Wind? Kagura… that bitch did this," said Inuyasha angrily.

"No, I don't think so. It would take a lot of power to still the wind, even Naraku won't be able to do that" said the taijiya. "Even though she did gain powers, I don't see her having this much control over the wind... Why would she need to do this anyway?"

"Maybe Naraku doesn't want Inuyasha to smell him out," stated Shippo"

XXXXXX

Sesshoumaru had noticed the stillness of the air as soon as Kagura had left. His sense of smell had greatly dulled and even now he couldn't smell his brother, whom he knew from the youki, was camping nearby. Knowing his brother couldn't sense his presence, Sesshoumaru decided it wasn't worth bothering him about his inferior senses; so he settled for closely watching over his vassals in case anyone tried to take advantage of his dimmed sense of smell 


	9. Thoughts

Kagura was quite confused about everything that was happening to her. She was trying her best to fly as far from the dog-youkais as possible, but strangely however fast she went, she didn't seem to quite lose their presence. It was as if they were following her, though, they were slowly losing her "Could it be?" she muttered, realizing something. She didn't think that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would have any reason to follow her all night, so the only other possible explanation was_... I can sense everyone._

She found herself wondering if she was gaining power every minute or if she was only discovering things one by one. Whatever the case she decided to concentrate on sensing everything as far as she could. _WHAT THE..._

Kagura felt Naraku's presence, shocked at how close it seemed; however, she knew all too well that Naraku himself was far in the southeast. She tried to decipher how far the hanyou really was and was shocked to find she was right. It would take her about 20 days to reach the bastard by foot, and 4 hours by air if she was really fast. _Now to see if 'the two stupid dogs' are coming after me_. Indeed she now sensed that both brothers weren't after her but were strangely camping quite close to each other.

Her mind at ease and her body hidden by the moonless night Kagura floated on thin air wondering what was happening to her. She dimmed her senses so she wouldn't be hit by the annoying youki of every other youkai in Japan.

Kagura's head was swimming with questions, questions she had no answer to '_Normally you smell of Naraku and … you...but now I sense something else that is mingled with your scent' _she recalled what Sesshoumaru told her feeling a bit happier remembering part of it _But what scent, even I don't know. If it doesn't smell like Naraku then it isn't part of his plan; or is that what he wants me to think? _Feeling a bit tired she landed on the highest, sturdy branch of the tallest tree she could find. She rested against the trunk thinking things over.

Kagura was getting more and more confused as she pondered mainly about the voices in her head, her new abilities, about Naraku's involvement in this, about whether she could take on Naraku, and strangely enough whether Sesshoumaru thought she looked pretty naked or not.

XXXXXX

Kagura woke up to the sound of voices. She looked up to see the sky was just taking on the red from the rising sun, pissed at being disturbed she sat up preparing to jump down in front of her untimely alarm clocks. At the very last moment she realized her state and mentally cursed Sesshoumaru again.

She peered down at the three bandits and noticed the woman they were trying to rape

Not wanting to be noticed and yet wanting to save the woman Kagura brought her fan up to send out her wind blades, realizing the danger of killing the woman too Kagura settled for just blowing the men away. She put her fan down and waved her right hand as if to slap some with the backside of the palm.

As she expected all four humans below her were thrown back extremely fast towards the nearby trees. Quickly sweeping her hand in a reverse motion she sent a gust of wind to break the woman's fall. Seeing as the men were unconscious, Kagura landed on the ground.

The lady didn't know whether to be afraid or not, as it seemed that the red-eyed youkai had just saved her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," came the youkai's voice. She tried to relax but her lessons in the evil of youkai were making it very hard, especially since this youkai was naked.

Kagura had noticed the pack the lady was carrying and said, "Do you have an extra kimono?"

"y… ye...yes" replied the frightened lady quickly taking out all her clothes from her bag.

Kagura picked out a red and white-checkered kimono and put it on. After thanking the lady she moved to leave but...

"Umm excuse me uh... I was wondering whether it was...'twas you who...um stilled the wind" said the lady, too afraid to pose a question to the youkai.

"Still the wind" repeated Kagura amused at her words "That's ridiculous why would I still the wind, the wind is free, it goes wherever it wants, no one can control it"

"But uh... ma'am, haven't you noticed that not a leaf has been swayed by the wind since yesterday"

"What!!!" Kagura asked, very annoyed that she didn't notice something this important about the wind and she called herself the wind sorceress. At her words the lady cowered thinking Kagura might strike her.

Noticing this Kagura calmed herself and said "These bastards will wake up soon, you'd better leave quickly. With that Kagura transformed her feather '_Old habits die hard' _she thought as she flew away.

Kagura felt the wind around her, and as the lady had said: all was still, except the wind around her. _What does this mean...?_ She was getting more and more dazed as her head was once again filled with questions. Somewhere among the ocean of thoughts one sprung up in her mind_ 'The goddess gives_'


	10. Holy

Thanks for more reviews guys. Now I know what to correct and stuff. I will try and make this chapter longer than before thoughI have lots to do now that schools starting so I can't make it as long as I hoped. The _italics are thoughts... _obviously

_

* * *

_

_The goddess gives... _it meant nothing to the irritated wind-witch, who was now flying over a beautiful lake. Blue water rippled here and there as her feather passed inches away from it. Looking at her unshapely reflection speeding over the lake, Kagura sighed hoping she didn't have all these questions to contend with. Her eyes started to follow a small fish in the crystal clear water. She slowed to match its pace reveling at how freely it moved, feeling jealousy and self-pity overwhelm her. Suddenly, the fish changed its direction as a bigger one gave chase; within seconds the bigger one caught up to the smaller and swallowed it whole. Shocked at this outcome, Kagura quickly looked away from the water and concentrated on flying faster. Her heart, wherever it was, was racing and her breath caught in her throat. Memories of threats from the hanyou flashed through her mind as she tried desperately to think better thoughts. But a new worry now plagued her '_My new powers...he will absorb me and all that'_... No matter how she reasoned she couldn't see why Naraku wouldn't do so. She was helpless she knew. Kagura quickly looked away from the water trying to only think of the problem at hand... the wind

'W_hy not use your powers?'_ came a voice inside her "What the... who are you? why are you helping me?," asked a surprised Kagura. An eery silence enveloped her as she stared down at her hands with disbelieving eyes . Of course something inside her clicked and she realised who was really responsible for stilling the winds. This time though, her instincts didn't tell her what to do next. Minutes passed as she tried to think of a way to fix the wind flow. She raked her brain to think of the all words the voice had spoken. Then she remembered _'the_ _goddess gives'_,

Kagura wasn't stupid enough to think that she herself was a goddess, as she had no better idea she settled for asking the wind goddess politely to free the wind. Strangely it worked and Kagura looked around her in glee as the element was once again free to roam the world.

"Hmmm praying works eh?" she asked herself, amused at how the goddess was listening to a youkai's words. Now she spread her senses to locate all the holy auras she could find. When she found one she was looking for she sped off in its direction.

XXXXXX

Sesshoumaru was heading west. He would have lost Kagura, with his poor senses and all, if she had left his territory. But as luck had it Kagura was even now travelling west towards the holy marsh. Not yet sure if that was her destination he decided to not question why a youkai would go near that holy place.

As Kagura released the winds, Sesshoumaru had to hold his nose to prevent the great wave of smells that suddenly burst from everywhere. "Ugh disgusting", he muttered.

Now he could smell the wind witch, and it seemed that she was quite close. Sesshoumaru ordered his vassals to make camp where they stood and left without another word.

XXXXXX

On the way to the shrine, Kagura felt Sesshoumaru following him. For once she was pleased at having to be followed by the handsome youkai, whereas usually it was she that did the following. Not knowing what to do she decided to just act as if she was oblivious to his presence.

"I believe we were in the middle of a fight," came the dead pan voice of Sesshoumaru. At that of course Kagura's temper rose to the maximum as she recalled how the so called fight was interrupted. '_How dare he bring that up', _she thought with gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to regard the woman's behaviour. When he finally understood, he reached into his sash and brought out a strange red and white kimono. "Made from an oni, it will stick to you unless you want to remove it willingly." he said throwing it at the female youkai.

Kagura's anger vanished in the blink of an eye as Sesshoumaru's 'gift' landed in her lap. "You still want to fight then?"

"No," came his reply. Kagura was sqiurming under his gaze as she fidgeted with the silky ribbon adorning her her new kimono. Trying her best to act like herself she stared back. She tried her best to keep ete contact, but her eyes kept sliding down his perfect physique. She dearly hoped that the inu-youkai hadn't noticed the blush that was spreading on her perfect skin.

"You smell more holy now" said the inu-youkai breaking the spell that was making Kagura stare at him. "Is that why you are going to the Goddess's Marsh?",

Kagura was a bit startled by this though it wasn't much of a surprise since she herself was wondering why the goddess had listened to her. So she told the youkai all that happened to her after she had left him the previous night. "Why in heavens name do you want to know anyway?", she asked as soon as she finished her story.

"My reasons are my own," he replied, completely avoiding the question.

"Fine you fucking ba..." she stopped as she heard Naraku's voice in her head, _"Find the Lord of the West, kill him" ........._


	11. Over the lake

All the while Kagura was putting her recent experiences into words Sesshoumaru had been silent. When the wind user demanded an explanation as to why he had wanted to know this, he found himself unwilling to answer. Though, this angered the wench she didn't show it as her expression went from confused to irritated.

"Oi, it seems that the fight has to go on," she said standing up on her feather and readying her fan. Sesshoumaru didn't bother replying, if it is a challenge, he would head into it without question. Deciding that he should get straight down to business, he unsheathed Toukijin.

It was an in-the-air battle as both youkais hovered over a blue lake with hills on both sides, The early morning scene would have been very beautiful and romantic if not for the two fighting youkais and their jhaki.

As wind blades came at him from front and back, Sesshoumaru jumped bringing his sword down in an arc, sending back a blue wave of power. The wind user moved to the left and shouted "Ryuu ja no mai". As the twisters neared Sesshoumaru, he sliced them into nothingness earning an annoyed "Damn" from his opponent.

"With your attacks you can't even scratch this Sesshoumaru," sheathing his sword and moving at incredible speed he appeared beside the youkai and lifted her off her feather by the neck, just when he was about to add poison to it...

"Yeah… but with MY defense you can't scratch me either", came Kagura's voice from somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles in a spidery movement of fingers, which were irritated at the absence of the neck. Turning and shooting the sorceress a glare, he swung toukijin again sending a faster more powerful wave at her. Ducking she smirked, and clapped her hands together as if starting to pray, knowing something was coming Sesshoumaru turned his sword horizontal to fend off any sort of blow, but strangely nothing came. Thinking this as a failed attempt, Sesshoumaru in turn sent two consecutive blasts from his sword. Kagura dodged again but Sesshoumaru's breath caught as he realized what the sorceress had done, he quickly moved to another position, but it was still there. Or more like, it wasn't there; there was no air, none whatsoever, and the airless void seemed to even follow him around.

"That's for trying to choke me," Kagura said with a smirk.

Using all his speed Sesshoumaru brought out his poison whip sending it at Kagura. As it wrapped around her he swiftly tugged, and as Kagura was being dragged towards him, he dissolved the whip, unsheathed his sword and stabbed Kagura through the chest.

XXXXXX

Kagura was too slow to react as the whip brought her to him; to the sword that Sesshoumaru now brought out to finish her there and then. As cold steel went through her, she bit back a scream at the sharp pain that shot through her body, she watched entranced as blood splattered and rolled down the sword that had just impaled her. It took her a moment to realize it was her own blood and that she might be dying. She lifted her gaze to the inu-youkai now staring back at her. Now looking into his eyes now, she saw a thousand emotions, if only she could read them all... "... With.... y..you?" she asked but she heard no answer as her world went black and her body plunged deep into the element. The element she had absolutely no control over.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the tiny length of this chapter and the cliffhanger...but I am feeling really sleepy now and I can't think of anything else right bout now.......SLeeep sleeep sleeep. Schools starting tomorrow donno if i'll update as fast as I usually do. 


	12. Acceptance

A tall and beautiful woman was conversing with a creature in the lake. Her silky hair fell down to her feet, framing her body in a flow of black. Her plain thistle coloured (very light purple) kimono was accentuated by a flowered patterned mini dress of cobalt blue. She wore two grape-like red earrings and held a golden trident.

When she returned to her room she stared down at the woman now lying on the wet wooden floor; noticing how her wounds visibly healed by themselves. This wouldn't have been surprising if not for the fact that this particular youkai was stabbed in the heart; and as far as she knew, no youkai could possibly live after the destruction of its heart.

Kagura opened her eyes to find herself staring at a pretty woman with a familiar aura. She tried to pulled her thoughts together and remember what had happened before she had fainted, "Sesshoumaru," she muttered.

"Hmm, are you feeling alright?" asked the women in front of her.

"Who... what am I doing here?"

"Apparently you had fallen into my lake... the fish youkai had swallowed you" she replied. "I would've let you be eaten. It is the way of life you know; unfortunately a youkai attacked the fish to get you out. I protect all beings of this lake; therefore, I couldn't let this one be killed. So I traded the fish's life in return for yours."

"That still doesn't explain why I am here," said Kagura impatiently.

"The youkai that saved you didn't bother to take you with him; I of course, couldn't let you alone with that battered body yours, so I brought you here."

"Who are you?" said Kagura in a ruder way than she wanted.

"Oh yes, I am the Goddess of water, I thought you would figure that out with my aura and everything"

"Goddess..." Kagura said blinking...."So is this the holy marsh?"

"That's what youkai's call this place, yes. So tell me, how come you healed up even though your heart was stabbed?"

"My heart isn't here, Naraku has a hold of it"

"Ah," of course the Goddess had heard of the evil hanyou that had killed a miko for the Shikon no tama, and was even now searching to complete it, not bothering to know the details she went on, "Your aura... its different from other youkai... "

"I heard that a lot recently," remembering that she herself was heading for the marshes to meet with a god; she decided to pose her questions.

The next hour went by as Kagura retold her past experiences to the Goddess. The lady looked troubled as Kagura told her about the wind being stilled and the release of it due to her prayer.

"A youkai... praying? And it actually working... that's a first." The Goddess looked her up and down then said, "Do you know if you are an offspring of a youkai god?" At that Kagura started laughing. "The hanyou... a... a... youkai god?" she said between fits of laughter.

"I guess not," the goddess said looking more and more troubled. "You control the winds..." as she said it the pretty goddess moved towards a door leading to a side room. Kagura waited wondering what on earth she was doing.

The water Goddess returned carrying a folding fan in her hands. "Hold this," she said. Kagura reached out and to take it but the moment she touched the fan it sparkled with an eerie red light. She reacted by taking her hand away from it, but the fan somehow flew into her grip and refused to be released. "What the…?" As the light vanished Kagura stared in amazement as the fan vibrated giving of a godly aura mixed with that of her own.

"I see, I was right," the goddess said, worry still etching her features. "That, my dear, belonged to my sister, Mistral."

"**Your** sister? That means she is..."

"Yes, she was a Goddess... a Wind Goddess to be exact, she died recently in a fight... I don't know with who or what. I received her weapon yesterday and was told to keep it until another God's offspring receives the power of the wind"

"But but, I am no god spawn... what the fuck am I doing with the Goddess's weapon?"

"The weapon accepts you that is all that matters. The weapon only chooses a god/goddess with wind powers to wield it. I can't proclaim you Wind Goddess since you aren't one. But the weapon accepted you and now it will not accept anyone else unless you die. Therefore, you can have it."

"You just said it chooses gods and goddesses"

"I am not sure why it is doing this now"

"But then what if a Wind God is born, will he kill me to take this from me?" asked Kagura troubled by this prospect. But strangely the Water Goddess laughed.

"You actually think a Wind Goddess would care about a youkai weapon?"

"Youkai weapon?"

"Yes my sister was a youkai god's spawn, and she had an affinity for wielding weapons made of purity and youki combined. So she made this weapon for herself"

"If she made it for herself then why does her weapon have to chose other Gods of wind?" Kagura asked confused.

"Only the Wind Goddess knows that.," The water goddess replied. "The next wind god would've made her own weapon anyway." Kagura pondered this while staring at the beautiful blue and yellow oriental patterns. "I better go," she said absently wondering what the blue dragon pattern swallowing the yellow one signified.

* * *

Sorry guys this episode ain't very exciting. Thanx for all the reviews and stuff. My courseworks will be coming my way soon...so if you don't see an update for a while..Sorry. But you have my word that I will complete this story unless I mess it up of course. :D


	13. Elsewhere

Ok, Now this chapters longer than all the others; and yeah Kiken-Ryuko you can use the youkai/goddess if you pay me 10 dollars...Just jking. Sure do watever. some credit to me would be nice :D

* * *

"Why are we doing this? asked Inuyasha really childishly "We could be looking for Naraku now."

"It doesn't hurt to help people you know, besides it could have something to do with the wind being stilled" replied Kagome stopping any more protests from the hanyou. They were heading towards a Wind Goddess's shrine to investigate what was wrong with her

While on his way to give the Goddess an offering a villager had apparently heard a loud scream coming out of the shrine. When he had got there the Goddess was nowhere to be seen. This had happened a week or so ago, and now the villagers wanted the Inu taichii to find out where she was.

Miroku was in the lead, quite eager to meet the beautiful Goddess. "Jhaki," he warned, in a hushed tone that surprised al those around him "It seems the Goddess was of the youkai breed." stated the houshi.

"Youkai Goddess?" said Kagome mystified.

"Yes, youkai gods are the same as normal ones, except that they oversee people and youkai alike; they aren't evil, but they have youki mixed with their pure energy. Though not enough to balance the pure energy"

"Balanced? What happens if it's balanced?" questioned Shippo

"I suspect that the Gods we see aren't the real creator of the worlds... they are more like overseers. But the one who did create the worlds have ultimate power and his jhaki and purity is fully balanced, that is the good and evil in him. The being exists but we cannot see him because it is said that if the positive purity is mixed with the negative jhaki... then it equals to a void, that is absolutely nothing," pausing Miroku silently laughed at the confused faces of Inuyasha and Shippo. Though Kagome looked like she was thinking very hard about something."

"Yeah... positive plus negative is equal to zero... I GOT IT!" she screamed in delight. At that everyone looked confused, "Never mind, its maths" she said dismissing their odd stares.

As they entered the shrine the Inu taichii found a very empty room save for a ritual area, where five melted candles rested on the five points of a star drawn on the floor. Right in the middle of the star there was a pile of clothes and a book that seemed to glow with holy energy.

Miroku went forward and picked up the book, after turning leafing through some pages he started to look troubled then he stated "This is the seventh book of the gods... it is a complete ritual to strip a god of its powers and then kill him."

"What!" exclaimed the rest in shock.

"This can only be done by a god," he continued, "Though I don't see why any god would do such a thing to another," As Miroku skimmed through the book he got more and more subdued. "This..." he began uneasily "tells how a god can kill himself." At that everyone took in a sharp breath as they realized what might have happened. Kagome looked over at the pile of clothes and understood whose it was. She picked them up and ran her hand through the beautiful blue and yellow patterns adorning them.

"Look" said Shippo pointing at the spot where the clothes were seconds before. There, lying on the floor, was a translucent blue cup. It wouldn't have been strange at all if not for the immense jhaki that came out of its contents.

"The Celestial Draught" muttered Miroku surprised. "Something so dangerous to a god, right inside a goddess's residence."

XXXXXX

Kagura was getting more and more excited at the thought of killing Naraku. If only she would concentrate a bit more no one could touch her with the defense she had. Using a Godly weapons her attacks would be amazing too. But she still needed assistance; someone had to make sure her heart was safe. The only person she could think of was, Sesshoumaru. Now thinking of Sesshoumaru she remembered the fact that he had given her a present earlier. Looking down she wondered how on earth he had gotten the pattern of the kimono to be the same as her favorite one.

He wasn't far as he had camped near the end of The Goddess's lake. Sitting against a tree the dog demon watching the little girl pick wild flowers that grew all along the lake, his expression calm as ever, Kagura wondered what he was thinking.

Mercy, a trait that Sesshoumaru seemed to have acquired due to that girl. If not for her Kagura would still have been floating in that stream with a hole in her chest which would have refused to close because of the water running through it. Speaking of holes in the chests "Sesshoumaru you bastard, you tried to kill me" shouted the sorceress while drifting down on her feather.

"Isn't killing ones purpose, when one fights?" replied the Inu youkai calmly. He had shifted his gaze onto the wind user as soon as she had came into view. The little girl, though a bit afraid, didn't cower since Kagura's last encounter with her had been quite peaceful. Rin smiled her toothy grin at Kagura and returned to her flowers.

"You left me there to die!" Kagura shouted back. At that Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow audaciously, "You expect me to save the likes of you?"

"Bastard!" countered the wind sorceress, somehow feeling too many emotions running through her at the same time.

"Jaken-sama come I want to pick those flowers over there" said Rin enthusiastically pointing to a hill quite far away. Jaken hesitated, wishing to be by his master, though a slight nod from him sent the toad scurrying to help the little girl.

This little distraction helped Kagura calm herself, "I was wondering, why would anyone like you bother to give me this?" she said holding up a part of her kimono.

"I found it, you needed it" he stated simply

Kagura just gaped at him, then scowled, "Since when do you care for anyone's needs?"

"I grow tired of your questions, do you have anything important to say?"

Kagura knew he would avoid this question, but that didn't help soften her mood, she could feel the tingling at the back of her head that was the instinct that was recently always itching to take over, "You tell me something..." she said pointing her index finger at him roughly "You don't give a shit about anyone, you don't help anyone. Then why the fuck do you give a shit about me?" Sesshoumaru just continued to look passively down at her making her feel furious. "Give me a straight answer dammit"

"Do you rather I take back that kimono?"

"Take back? Oh so you can have me strutting around naked huh? You FCKING PERVERT"

"I am not a pervert, that is exactly why I gave you the kimono...are you done with your questions yet?" Kagura just stared... completely at a loss of what more to accuse him of, she tapped her new fan on her chin then said, "Thanx for at least saving me from the fish youkai" she said and flew away.

XXXXXX


	14. Premonition

Sesshoumaru surfed through the sky preoccupied with the recent events. Naraku might be upto something, Kagura's most minute movements brought out unimaginable attacks, a concept that seemed impossible in her case a few days ago. Yet it made no sense for Naraku to bestow Kagura an aura that smelled holy.He needed to be careful.

XXXXXX

"The celestial draught is the only thing that gods fear. It doesn't kill them, but does something even worse. In the pure minds of these beings Lust begins to form. The taint spreads and spreads until nothing in the world could satisfy the being. It seems that this Wind Goddess had taken it... whether on accident or not, I cannot tell."

"Miroku... why would the goddess kill herself if she is just lusting?" asked the kitsune perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"It seems to me that she most likely sacrificed herself to free the world of a rampaging Goddess, but..." Miroku stopped there stroking his chin in thought, "I have never heard that the gods had any control over themselves after they took the draught... from what I know, all they want then is endless power, not death"

Inuyasha stared at the sky, parched leaves were floating about. playing about in the wind. He knew trouble would soon come his way. A drugged goddess killing herself unnaturally was too much of a bad omen to ignore. As a new flurry of wind came at him, Inuyasha's ear tweaked with annoyance and a growl escaped his throat.

XXXXXX

Kagura was floating at the peak of Mt. Kasumi. She had never come here before. But she had heard that here laid the legendary sake of illusion, Kasumi Sen'nin. Personally she loved sake. Being habituated with human food in Naraku's castle, she had often tasted it.

She had had to bear constant battles for days now, and emotional distress was virtually eating her up. So she flew to this mountain hoping she could have just one night's peace. She sensed seven low class youkai in the vicinity and flew to them, thus dispersing the fog around them in the process. They were cowering behind a rock, so Kagura found the threatening line she was about to deliver... completely useless. "Oi where's the sake?" she asked

Immediately the youkais' scurried to bring her jars upon jars of sake. Kagura smirked...looking at the empty area and thinking how anyone could ever resist coming here for a drink.

Intoxication worked its way into Kagura, and before long a murmur escaped her lips. Close enough one could have identified it as a song; a song so soft and melodious that the imp like little figures, resident to the mountain, scampered forward daring to peek at her from behind their rocky homes. Mournful notes spread themselves over the indistinct rockface creeping in like the nights mist into every crevices of the listeners' minds bringing forth such emotions that it was all they could do to keep themselves from screaming in sorrow.

Night wore on and the woman kept emptying bowl after bowl of that blessed liquid that perpetually appeared before her. No commands were needed anymore, her continued presence simply demanded as much. Before long the soothing hands of slumber gently stole away Kagura from the wakeful world of worries while the wind spread her mournful message for any willing ear.

XXXX

"Kagura... what are you doing?" asked a very familiar voice. Unable to clear the haze that had settled on her mind Kagura simply walked over to the shape in front of her.

"Why have you come?" she wondered aloud while a slight puzzlement touched her as she registered the moon in the same position as it had been when she had lost consciousness. She was so sure she had fallen asleep!. Her preoccupation did not last long as once again she focused on the outline she thought she knew so well. She blinked trying to discern the owner's features but the thickening mist only served to worsen her vision. Although she fumbled Kagura knew this man should have been getting closer to her. "Hey!" she demanded in confusion "What the hell are you doing? Stand still you bastard!"

"Mind your language child" was all that came in response, but the voice that spoke was no man that she could imagine; or rather it was not a man at all.

Curiosity held Kagura's tongue. Determination took hold. She had to see. She had to understand. Frantic with some unknown worry she ushered the mist away and clarity returned. But, at that instant, she beheld a face, distinct in the nothingness that greeted her, smiling serenely, a smile which – barely inches from her face, capturing all her thoughts – accompanied the ruthless blade that seared her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I had been gone for so very long. But summer's coming again and i will try to update new chapters soon.

I have edited the end of this chapter vastly as I believed that I left it in a rather silly way. Anyone who had read this chapter before please reread. Since it is relevant for future chapters.


End file.
